We are seeking to continue to expand the numbers of underrepresented minority students graduating and seeking careers in the biomedical sciences from the tenth largest producer of minority undergraduate degrees in the Nation. Over the previous four years of the MARC Grant, the numbers of minority faculty and students majoring in biology, chemistry and psychology have increased at SJSU. Our goals for the next five years are: (1) We want to raise the percentages of our MARC Trainees going on for advanced training from 75% to 90% over the five-year period of the grant. (2) We want to at least double the numbers of MARC Trainees obtaining Ph. D. or MD/Ph.D. degrees over the next grant period from 8 to at least 16 new graduates over the next 5 years. (3) We will increase the numbers of minority Ph.D.'s (who are our BA/BS students) from 2.4 to 4.8 per year for the sciences and psychology (not just MARC Trainees) through our curricula changes. (4) We want to continue working with our MARC graduates in masters programs to have at least 50% or more go on to a Ph.D. program. (5) We seek to increase the numbers of minority students remaining in science by 15% due to our curricula efforts. (6) We seek to lower the average of 6.3 years to receive a degree to 5.0 years or less for science and psychology minority students through better advising. (7) We want to increase the numbers of under-represented minority students in the sciences by 25% over five years. (8) We will make three required biology courses (BIO 1, 2, 3) more quantitative. (9) We will make two upper division biology courses more quantitative. (10) We will increase the average number of MARC publications per year from 2 to 4. The new faculty being hired are more research active and publication oriented, consistent with the higher standards for scholarship required for tenure. (11) 100% of the biology and chemistry students shall have completed calculus before becoming a MARC Trainee. These increased expectations are possible because of the curricula changes that will occur via the MARC and because the faculty are more research active.